


December 16th

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Movie Night
Series: Holidays 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	December 16th

The holiday season was very important to the Queen family. They have a big family and this is the only time they really get to see everyone without having to worry about work or night life getting in the way. They make the best of the whole month of December, making plans with every part of their extended tree, filling up every day on the calendar for the last month of the year.

One of the most important traditions to the Queen family, or to Eliza, is movie night. You might be wondering what kind of movie would Eliza specifically want to watch with her family every single Christmas....

Gremlins.

Only Elizabeth Thomas Queen would think that Gremlins is the best Christmas movie of all time. She gets her siblings and cousins together every year, rents out a movie theater in Star City, and they watch the movie. It's her favorite tradition and she would cry if anyone couldn't make it.

Okay, she was 24, she might not cry. But she would on the inside.

This year, she opened up the invitation to the significant others. Of course, JJ would always come anyway since he and Ada have been married since she was 3 months old. Connor and Sara would come too, because they're family. But this year she was telling everyone to bring their significant others. Bex had Isaac, Liv had HD, she had Ronnie.

The idea to open up the guest list didn't come out of the pureness of her heart, it came from spite. Eliza was minding her own business, putting together the menu and setting up the date for the movie and Ronnie came to visit her.

He asked what she was doing, she explained the tradition. She told him that they do this every year to watch the greatest Christmas movie of all time. And Ronnie responded with a comment about how he's so glad that she feels the same about Die Hard. He saw how offended she looked when he said that, and he changed his words, asking which Home Alone they were watching.

Ronnie has never even seen the Gremlins.

She almost broke up with him on the spot.

But instead, she invited him to come and see it. She then realized that since Connor and JJ were already going, and HD was coming with Liv, and Ronnie was now coming with her, she might as well open the list up for everyone to bring a friend. She just needed a bigger theater to show the movie in. Luckily, she has a rich family.

She rented out the biggest theater in Star City and everyone arrived at the same time, the movie started at 8, they arrived at 7. The food, snacks, and drinks were brought out as everyone talked and caught up and then it was time for the movie.

Ronnie was worried going into this, he watched the Gremlins maybe once in his life, and only partially, so he thought that Eliza would be waiting for him to react the entire time. But she really did love this movie, she didn't look at him, or away from the screen at all really, until the movie was over. She might be the biggest nerd in the entire Queen family, and that's saying a lot. But she was his nerd, and if she loved this movie, then he would try to love this movie too.

But he would definitely have to watch it with HD tomorrow so he could talk freely without being judged. Tonight he'll fake it, tomorrow he'll question plot holes and logic errors.


End file.
